Helena Vasquez-Sort of
by Hidden-in-Dreams
Summary: A small accident with Hermione's Time Turner results in a problem she didn't even know was possible, and which she doesn't know how to fix. Now she has to deal with entirely different circumstances than she's used to, as well as an attraction to a man she's literally begun to see in a different way.
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Belong Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Hogwarts or any of the characters therein. I wish, but no.**

**Warning: Language, innuendo, slight chance for a lemon later on (Rated M just in case)**

**A/N: So, I know it's been done before, but this is a time travel fic, and I'm not entirely sure how it's going to go. Hopefully it's alright.**

* * *

Hermione stepped off the train and felt a smile spread across her face at the sight of the lake and the carriages waiting to take us up to the castle. With Harry and Ron right behind her, she walked the short distance to the nearest empty carriage and climbed inside. Sliding into the corner to make room for Ginny and Luna, she leaned back on the seat and smiled at the familiar feeling, closing her eyes. She listened to the others chatting, but didn't join in, content just to sit and think about the feast that would be waiting for them. When she felt the carriage slow to a stop, she climbed out after the others and followed them up the giant marble steps to the gargantuan double doors. Crossing the Entrance Hall, she glanced up, remembering the time Peeves had dropped water balloons on them as they entered. In her distraction, she got separated from the others by the crowd of people. Suddenly she found herself standing beside Pansy Parkinson, whose face showed nothing but hostility, "What's this Granger?" she asked, reaching for the chain around Hermione's neck. She tried to back away, but ran into someone else in the crowded hall. Pansy got a hold of the chain and pulled it out from under her robes, revealing the small hourglass hanging from it. Hermione tried to grab it back from her, but she held it firmly in her hands and flipped it around a few times. Abruptly she was gone, and Hermione had managed to get a hold of the pendant, but she had been pulling so hard that it shattered in her hand. Helpless, she watched the world around her, which appeared to be in high speed rewind. She closed her eyes in the hope that she was dreaming and when she opened them again she would be sitting in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron.

Feeling the sickening feeling cease, she dared a peek around her. She was once again surrounded by a large crowd of people, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Pushing her way through the mass of bodies, she was near the front when she saw the messy black hair she was looking for. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Harry! The weirdest th-" Her words cut off as the person turned around. She felt a sickening suspicion in her stomach as she looked into the familiar face, different only in the eyes. "J-James?" she managed to stutter, hoping beyond all hope that she was somehow mistaken.

The boy raised an eyebrow as if she was insane, "Last time I checked. Who're you?"

"N-no one. Sorry." Hermione slipped back into the crowd, noticing as she did so that she knew some of the faces surrounding the senior Potter. Looking around frantically, she realized that she recognized several of the faces. She had never seen them this young, but they bore unmistakeable resemblances. Resemblances to people she had only ever seen in pictures. Pictures of those who had died before she even knew about the existence of wizards. The truth hit her like a bullet: she was in Hogwarts in the time of Harry's parents. And with her Time-Turner destroyed, she had no way of getting back to her present. Suddenly overwhelmed, the world turned black and she was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

Blinking confusedly and recoiling from the sharp scent in her nostrils, Hermione raised her head and was greeted by the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore, looking exactly as he did in the future, although possibly slightly less wrinkled and with hair a little less grey. He eyes twinkled kindly behind his half-moon glasses as he recapped the small bottle of smelling salts, "Ah, I see you're awake." Still dazed, all Hermione could do was nod. "Good, good. Now, how about we get this pesky business of introductions out of the way. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Helena Vasquez," the words came out sharply, without hesitation, although she didn't know where the name had come from. "My parents sent an owl. I'm supposed to transfer here from Leonaliento Academia de Magia." Again, she wasn't sure why she had said it, but it sounded believable, at least to Hermione's ears, and she knew that the school existed at least in the future.

Dumbledore smiled and inclined his head, "A student of Rosa's then. You are lucky to have studied there. I haven't received any owls, but this should be simple enough to clear up. Would you still like to attend the feast?"

She frowned, "How long was I unconscious?"

"Only as long as it took for Mr Malfoy to bring you here. There is still plenty of time for you to join the first years for the Sorting. I rather doubt they will start without me, as the headmaster is rather an important figure in a school."

Hermione got the feeling he didn't completely believe her, but was grateful that he was going along with it. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet. The Headmaster got to his feet gracefully and gestured for her to follow him. He led her out of the Hospital Wing, which was also identical to the one she knew, although Madam Pomfrey looked distinctly younger. She looked around as they walked briskly through the castle, trying to act as if she was seeing it all for the first time. Once they reached the Entrance Hall, Dumbledore crossed quickly and had a fast muttered conversation with Professor McGonagall. She nodded once and he vanished into the great hall. The tall forbidding-looking professor approached Hermione in a few long strides, "Miss Vasquez. Wait with the first-years please." She ushered me into the group of small terrified-looking children, "I'll collect you in a moment." She disappeared for a minute or two and returned with the three-legged stool, looking perhaps a little less spindly, and the patched old Sorting Hat, which may have been slightly less ragged. She opened the large double doors, "Follow me please." Hermione drifted to the back of the group, entering the Great Hall last. The huge room looked exactly as it would if Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron watching the new students file in, like she was supposed to be, instead of filing in with them and noticing faces that she knew but had never met. McGonagall set down the stool and placed the hat on top of it, and then called out in a loud voice, "When I call your name, you come forward, the Hat will be placed on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She pulled out a long roll of parchment, and the tension among the first-years increased visibly. But before she read out the names, a loud voice began to sing.

When the Sorting Hat had finished its song, McGonagall stepped forward.

_Anderson, Sarah_

A small girl with curly brown hair walked up and took a seat on the stool, quivering with anxiety. After a few moments the wide rip on the brim of the hat opened and it shouted, RAVENCLAW

_Barr, Christine_

Hermione zoned out while waiting for her turn, her feet moving forward of their own accord every time the line shifted. Finally, when she was the only student left standing, McGonagall called out,

_Vasquez, Helena_

She walked up and sat down on the stool, wondering for the first if the hat would put her in Gryffindor again, or if it would have a different take on her mind this time. The hat slipped onto her head and almost immediately a voice in her ear muttered, "A time traveller now? Definitely a fair amount of bravery, also a very sharp mind, caring, but also cunning at the same time. A rather difficult choice, but I suppose I have to say, GRYFFINDOR."

Hermione stood and took the hat off her head, handing it to Professor McGonagall, and headed over to the table of applauding Gryffindors. Scanning the long benches, she spotted an empty seat about halfway down. Keeping her face down, she slid into it and focused on the plate in front of her, still trying to absorb that she was all of a sudden going to school with her best friend's parents.

"You don't look like a first-year," a teasing voice pulled her out of her musing.

"I'm not. I transferred," Hermione answered without thinking, and when she raised her head to see who had spoken, she was looking into the handsome laughing face of a teenage Sirius Black.

"I see," he replied, "Where from?"

"Leonaliento." Before he could ask, Hermione added, "It's in South America. It's Spanish for Lionbreath."

His expression changed to one of bewildered amusement, "Interesting name for a school."

"Oh leave her alone Padfoot. There'll be plenty of time to interrogate the new girl tomorrow morning. Besides, if you think about it, this place is called Hogwarts, which if you think about it, is just as odd." Hermione looked across the table to see who had spoken, and was greeted with the sight of a pretty redheaded girl, with eyes that made her next words completely unnecessary, "I'm Lily. This is Remus, Peter, and Alice, and the rude one is Sirius."

"And I'm James," a voice stated from the other side of Lupin, who looked much healthier and less ragged than Hermione had ever seen him. Hermione glanced over and again felt her breath leave her body at the resemblance between the man in front of her and the boy she had gone to school with for the previous six years.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh of course. How could I have forgotten?"

Hermione smiled internally at the obvious antagonism between the two and Alice jumped in, "Now children, let's play nicely. We wouldn't want Helena to think we're a bunch of immature infants." Turning to Hermione she added, "You'll get used to them."

Hermione smiled, "I'm sure I will."

Just then Dumbledore got to his feet and immediately silence fell over the Hall, "Good evening, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Charming the Fat Lady

**A/N: So, I have three apologies to make. Firstly, I'm sorry the first chapter was such rubbish, but I wrote it over a year ago and didn't want to rewrite it. Secondly, I wrote this entire chapter right now and haven't even read it over, so I'm very sorry for any errors and such that might be in it. And lastly, I'm sooooooo sorry it's taking me so long to write this chapter, but I've been so busy with school and preparing for exams and just general stress in my life that I haven't had a lot of time for this sort of writing. But I'll try and do better from now on. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter and such, if I were JK Rowling, I certainly would not be worrying about failing my English Provincial Exam in 3 weeks time.**

**And finally, to respond to my whole one review:**

**(Ugh, sorry, but it won't let me put your name in for some reason. The person who asked me what time this is supposed to be.): ****_This is meant to be the beginning of sixth year in the Marauder's time. I haven't quite decided concretely what time she left from, but right now I'm going to say I'm leaning toward after the war. So, for this instant, the answer to your question is a veeeery tentative yes, the war did happen. But I may change my mind, which is I didn't put in any references in this chapter._**

**Hope you guys enjoy and review (especially if you didn't enjoy and have something civil to input. I'm a big fan of constructive criticism. However, if your remark is "it sucked," please keep it to your self.) Thanks for reading :).**

**~Hidden-in-Dreams**

* * *

After Dumbledore's speech, the gold platters immediately filled with food, just the way Hermione was used to. The routine of it made her simultaneously more comfortable and more anxious. It was exactly what she should be doing, just not...when she should be doing it.

She piled her plate with mashed potatoes and roast chicken, and was reaching for the green beans when a hand beat her there, pulling the dish out of reach. She frowned and visually traced the arm back to its impatient owner, Sirius. Alice slapped his hand and chastised playfully, "Sirius! Try to at least pretend you're a gentleman. Please."

Sirius looked up, surprised, and it almost looked like he blushed a little when he saw Hermione's still outstretched arm." Immediately he pushed the dish of beans back in Hermione's direction and muttered, "Sorry new girl."

Alice rolled her eyes, but Hermione just gave a slight smile, "It's no problem."

"Oh, don't tell him that. Black responds best to being yelled at. You have to know how to handle him." This came from James, who spoke in between huge mouthfuls of food. It rather reminded Hermione of the way Harry ate. Or, would eat twenty-five years later after he was born.

"Because you know _sooo _much about handling Sirius, eh Potter?" Lily winked at Hermione while she spoke, and Hermione's eyebrows went up. She hadn't realized Lily was so...relaxed. For some reason she'd expected Harry's mother to be more uptight and restrained, rather like Hermione herself, to counterbalance just how irresponsible James had supposedly been.

Sirius spluttered a little around the mouthful of potatoes he'd just taken, and swallowed with some difficulty. "Hey now, say what you like about James, but don't go slandering my good name with suggestions like that."

Hermione laughed, and then a quiet voice interjected, "Your good name? A Black with a good name? Bloody hell Sirius, you're a riot."

Hermione found her gaze falling upon the younger healthier version of Remus Lupin, who had made this statement with no more intonation than if he'd been discussing the ceiling. She thought he was joking, but wasn't entirely sure.

At the sound of exuberant laughter from the end of their little group, Hermione focused for the first time on the teen Pettigrew. She couldn't help a shudder of revulsion from running down her spine, thinking of what he would become. Seeing him even so long before that happened, she couldn't bring herself to see why the Marauders had included him in their little group.

A couple of other people laughed at Lupin's words, but Peter was for the most part ignored. Turning back to the main group, Hermione missed Sirius's retort, but smiled politely when everyone else laughed.

After the feast, Hermione got to her feet automatically, and was about to follow the crowd when Lily caught her arm. "I'm sorry, but Remus and I have to show the first-years the way to the common room. You can come with us, or..." She looked around before reaching past James and pulling over a somewhat startled Sirius.

"Look, Lil, I know you want me, but you're gonna have to keep your hands to yourself love."

The redhead rolled her eyes emphatically. "Honestly. No. Sirius, I was going to ask you if you'd show Helena the way to the common room." He opened his mouth, but Lily cut him off, "But since you've been so bloody Sirius, it's no longer a question. See she gets there."

Hermione frowned, "Hey, I can just follow the rest of the Gryffindors or-"

"Absolutely not!" Sirius protested, and Hermione figured he was about to give some "reason" why he couldn't be burdened with the new girl, so his next words came as a shock. "I can't stand by and let a lady rely on these sheep to find her way around." Sweeping a mockingly gallant bow, he gestured toward the door. "Milady, it would be my honor to show you the way."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but then the wolfish grin she knew so well from her own time broke out, and she realized he was teasing. Lily gave him another roll of her eyes and light smack upside the head and then hurried off to round up the first-years.

The strangely carefree Black smirked a little, watching her leave, and then looked back to Hermione. "Shall we?"

After a couple of disconcerted blinks, Hermione gave a jerky nod, "Sure. I mean yes. I-I mean, thank you." She blushed a little and cast her eyes down, sensing his amusement.

"Sure works just fine." And with that, he started toward the door, shooting a glance over his shoulder to ensure that Hermione followed. "So, Helena," he began as they walked through the halls, "how is that you have a Spanish name, and come from a Spanish school, and yet you have no accent and no obvious Hispanic appearance? If you don't mind my asking," he tacked on hastily, apparently realizing it was a fairly personal question.

Hermione was sorely tempted to answer him in Spanish, just to tease him, but decided against it. "Well, my mum's a British heiress who married a Columbian lord. He was killed shortly after I was born, and so she taught me English, and by the time I'd begun learning Spanish from a maid, my accent was pretty well set."

Sirius was quiet for a second, and then murmured, "Sorry about your dad."

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "It's fine. I never really knew him anyway."

After a few moments of awkward silence, they reached the stairs, and Sirius informed Hermione, "This is the part of the tour where I tell you that Hogwarts' staircases are rather...odd."

She chuckled a little, and asked the obvious question, which she already knew the answer to. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "They change sometimes. You can never be entirely sure where you're going."

She glanced around at the numerous stairs. "I see."

They were silent again, though it was more companionable this time. Finally, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Ahh, Mr. Black. And who is this lovely young lady with you? She's certainly not a Gryffindor. I know each and every student in my house, thank you very much."

She looked about to go on a tirade about how Hermione didn't belong there, but Sirius cut her off. "She's a transfer. Her name is Helena...Vasky or something."

Hermione snickered and muttered. "Vasquez."

He waved a hand at her. "Yeah, that. Anyway, she belongs here. Dumbledore will tell you if you doubt it."

The Fat Lady still looked skeptical, but finally said, "Alright then. Password?"

"Bollocks. I forgot to ask Moony what it is." He looked up at the portrait innocently, and Hermione could almost visibly see him amp up the Sirius charm. "I don't suppose you could just let it go. You know, just this once. Seeing as you've known me for years and all."

Hermione snickered a little, sure that the Fat Lady would have had enough beguiling students trying the exact same thing in the past that she would never go for it. And so her jaw dropped when the portrait replied with a fond, albeit stern, frown, "Well, I suppose just this once it couldn't hurt. But see that it doesn't happen again, Mr Black."

Sirius smirked a little as the portrait swung open to reveal the opening, and Hermione frowned at him as she heard the Fat Lady call, "Oh, and good luck in Gryffindor, Helena dear."

"Well," Hermione remarked as she followed Sirius through the portrait hole, "I can't say as I'm particularly impressed with the security in this school of yours."

He just laughed and shrugged. "What can I say; I have a way with the ladies."

Suppressing a snort, she shot back, "The two-dimensional ones anyone."

Sirius's eyes raised in what looked like actual surprise, and he muttered, "Careful, or I'll have to get Remus to give you a detention for cheek."

Hermione frowned a little that he would be so touchy, but then saw the smirk pulling at the edges of his lips and laughed. "Well, I'm sure it wouldn't take all that much to convince Lily to return the favor."

He pouted a little, which was marred by his ever-present smirk. "Now that's just not playing fair. Evans simply hasn't yet accepted that it's really me she wants. And so she's projecting."Helehhii

With just a hint of condescension, Hermione patted him on the shoulder as if she were trying to comfort him. "Now now. I know it's hard, but there'll be another girl for you someday."

Suddenly he looked a little sulky, though still trying to appear light-hearted, and a slight eye roll punctuated his next words. "First off, don't you be talking to me like you're all world-wise and I'm just a young naive little git. And secondly, I have absolutely no interest whatsoever in Lily Evans. She's been Potter's territory since day one."

Hermione thought she sensed something deeper underneath his second statement, and so her next words came out perhaps a little more seriously than intended. "Sounds to me like someone's in denial."

"Yeah whatever, you little prat," he shot back, with just enough jest in his tone to take the edge off the insult. And then suddenly he brightened up again, back to zero percent capability of seriousness. "Anyways, I'm supposed to be showing you around, so how about the grand tour?"

She shrugged, "Alright then." She let Sirius lead her right to the center of the common room, and then looked around for the first time. Aside from the fact that all of the faces were unfamiliar, it really didn't look like much had changed between the Marauder's school days and her own.

With their backs to the portrait hole, her companion pointed to the two staircases. "On the left, the boys' dormitory, on the right, the girls.' Theoretically, your stuff is already up there by the bed they assigned you." Turning, he gestured to one side of the circular room. "There, obviously, is the fireplace and lounge chairs. On the other side you have what passes for a study area around here. And that, is the end of your tour. All tips are to be directed to me through my agent, me."

Hermione laughed as he swept a mock bow and rummaged in her pockets, pulling out a muggle nickel from her journey to America. She flipped it in his direction, "Here's your tip."

Sirius plucked it out of the air with ease, and studied it curiously. "Why do you have muggle money? Or rather, why do you have American muggle money?"

She shrugged and muttered, "Vacation. Why do you catch like a Seeker?"

Now it was his turn to shrug. "Dunno. I've never been on the team. My brother, the poncy little bugger, he plays Seeker for Slytherin."

"I see. I take it you're not your brother's biggest fan?"

"Let's just say Padfoot and his family have, er, some long-standing differences of opinion." Hermione whipped her head around just as James Potter trailed his fingers lightly down her arm, sending shivers down her spine. James moved to stand beside Sirius, followed closely by Pettigrew, for whom Hermione still couldn't suppress a shudder of revulsion. Turning her attention back to the other new arrival, she was struck again by his resemblance to her own schoolmate, and had to fight down a wave of grief at what would happen to this man and his wife.

And suddenly a though occurred to her. What if she were still in the past when the Potters were killed? What if she could somehow stop it? What if-

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by fingers snapping in front of her face. "Oi. Vasquez! Are you still in there?"

Hermione came back to reality to see James standing very close in front of her, staring at her like she'd gone mental. As soon as she was fully aware, she took an automatic step back, startled by his close proximity.

"Er, yeah, what was that?"

The boys laughed and Sirius informed her, "We were just saying that Lily and Remus should be here any minute, and we're going to go sit down if you'd like to join us." He gestured again toward the chairs by the fireplace.

She gave a small nod and followed the three over. Or rather, she followed Sirius and James, while Peter trailed even farther behind than she did. Apparently he'd already possessed his inferior personality long before it had caused him to sell out his best friend.

By the fire, James and Sirius immediately shooed a few second years out of the best chairs, offering one –interestingly enough, the middle one - to Hermione, but leaving Wormtail to fend for himself in the seating department. At her disapproving expression, Sirius shrugged and sat down, and James followed suit as he defended himself. "We're not here for much longer. They'll be doing the same thing when they're older, I assure you."

_Yes, and your son will be doing the same thing when _he's _older, I assure you, _Hermione thought to herself. Outwardly she rolled her eyes but took the chair anyway, seeing as the smaller child had been thoroughly scared off already. Sliding into the seat, she pulled her knees up and just listened to James and this strange young version of Sirius talk. Funny, but it was almost weirder to be hanging out with Sirius as a teenager, than it was to see James alive. Perhaps because she'd never actually met James.

Several minutes later, a rush of what could only be the first-years flooded into the room, followed by a flustered looking Lily, and Lupin, who looked just as calm and imperturbable as always. After pointing out the dormitories to the newcomers, they came over to the fire area, where Lily plopped into the chair on the other side of Sirius, as far from James as possible, and Remus much more gracefully sank into the seat beside the Potter.

"They're absolutely impossible, this lot. Half a dozen of them thought it would be funny to get lost down some corridor on the fourth floor. Took us ages to get them rounded up again. A bloody nightmare I tell you." Lily sighed and shot James and Sirius dirty looks, as if somehow it were their fault that the first-years were irritating her.

From Hermione's other side, Lupin remarked quietly, "I don't know if it's quite so bad as all that, but I won't deny they aren't my favorite bunch ever."

"How odd. All the first-years I ever had to deal with were very...timid. They didn't want to do anything that might anger the prefects." She spoke without thinking, but nobody else seemed surprised that she had been a prefect at this South American school she'd supposedly attended.

"Yes, the ones here are usually quite like that. I think Dumbledore is just putting on a bloody conspiracy to drive me crazy in my last two years here."

"Calm down Evans. You'll be fine. It's not as if you have N.E.W.T.s this year anyway. Don't worry about everything so much." Sirius obviously intended to sound soothing, but he was failing a little too much at hiding his laugh for it to have any effect.

Lily shot him a glare and then got to her feet. "Right, well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you all in the morning."

They all tossed "Goodnight's" over their shoulders as she left, and then the Marauders resumed their conversations. Hermione sat and listened for another hour or so, trying to get a sense for these people who she'd never known as peers.

Finally, when the clock showed something around eleven, she got to her feet quietly and headed for the dormitory. She was almost at the stairs when Sirius turned and called quietly, "Night, new girl."

She gave him a slight smile and muttered, "Night," much too quietly for him to hear before retreating up the stairs. In the familiar dormitory, she immediately found the empty bed with her worn old trunk beside it, extracted some pyjamas with a simple spell, drew the curtains around the four-poster while she changed, and then drifted off to sleep, thoroughly exhausted.


End file.
